Showing Off
by Jordan Madz
Summary: Jericho is sick of Sparklez and Syn's constant fighting, so he's more than happy to hear that Capsize has finally made her choice, but then something that none of the expects happens. Includes a ship that I'm sure only I noticed.


CaptainSparklez was slain by SynHD

Jericho glanced up with raised eyebrows as this news reached him. Turning to look out over the hills beside him, he could already see Sparklez racing from his house back towards his ship.

II_JERIICHO_II: Shouldn't someone stop them?

Skipper_RedBeard: Thar be no point, lad. Let 'em fight it out.

Jericho sighed and continued fixing the path to his house. SynHD and Sparklez had been fighting over Captain Capsize for days now, constantly trying to one up each other. When Syn had been gifted a boat from Ianite, Sparklez had the Wizards build him an even better one. When Sparklez gifted Capsize some gold, Syn had given her some diamond "booty". Watching the two of them make such fools of themselves had been entertaining at first, but now they were beginning to drive Jericho mad.

"Caught in the crossfire again, friend?"

The suddenness of Waglington's voice startled Jericho, and he ended placing his stone bricks wrong. He glanced up with a sigh, and noticed the wizard hovering a few feet away, fixing another hole in the path.

"What else would it be? I swear those two are more trouble than the creepers, with all this stupid feuding!"

He exclaimed, motioning to the landscape around him, that was peppered with patched-up ground. Destroying the misplaced block and continuing on again, he kept muttering under his breath. This seemed to amuse the wizard who floated around him, filling in holes at twice his speed.

"Well, I would like to think we won't have to worry about that for to much longer." Jericho's head was jolted up again as he focused on his companion in confusion.

"She finally chose one of them? Who was it?!"

"I can't spoil the surprise, but she did choose someone."

Jericho narrowed his eyes as he tried to read the wizards face. Something definitely seemed off about how he had phrased his response, and curiosity gnawed at him, but he decided not to ask. The look in Waglingtons eyes seemed to warn him not to pry any further, he was obviously plotting something.

"Anyway, I think you should stop by Sparklez's ship later today. I hear something interesting could go down."

Waglington flashed him a sly glance before flying off, and Jericho figured that was his way of letting him know that Capsize would be making her choice then. _Why can't the Wizards ever just say what they mean? Being magic doesn't mean you have to always be cryptic, _he thought with a roll of his eyes.

So, he finished up the work on his path and then put away all his unnecessary items before journeying over to the ship. Capsize, Sparklez and Syn were all there already when he arrived. He could hear their voices before he could even see them.

"Yes, but it's not the size of the ship that matters, Sparklez, it's-"

Syn's voice was cut off my the sound of metal clashing and Jericho jumped aboard the ship, ducking down and narrowly avoiding a blow meant for Sparklez as the two went at it again. Jericho cleared his throat loudly to announce that he was there, since he figured they were to engrossed in their fight to notice. They broke apart and jogged over to greet him, or rather, to drag him into their debate.

"Jericho, you're here! Tell us who's boat is better!" Sparklez called out, but Syn shoved him aside.

"He obviously thinks mine is better, so don't bother asking!" He insisted.

"Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks anyway, Capsize said mine was!" Sparklez retorted.

Jericho couldn't even get a word in edgewise, not that he would want to be a part of the conversation anyway. A loud greeting caused all four of them to turn away. Waglington was hovering over to them, and Firefoxx was dashing just behind him. She jumped onto the ship and made her way over to Jericho.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" She asked him and he shook his head.

Before he could tell her exactly what he knew, Waglington dropped down onto the deck and motioned for them all to listen to him. That up-to-no-good-look was still on his face, which kind of worried Jericho. It wasn't a very calming thing to see, when the person who looked like that had incredible powers.

"Welcome, all! I've called you all here today for a very important reason. First off, I'll need you four to get off the ship. You can stay, Capsize." The Wizard anounced loudly, making a huge show of motioning them off the ship.

Jericho and Firefoxx rolled their eyes at his extravagant display, while Syn and Sparklez grumbled as the four moved back to the mainland. Jericho found himself thinking back to his conversation with Waglington earlier in the day...hadn't he mentioned something about Capsize's choice? How did making them leave have anything to do with that? Sparklez was the first one to realize something was wrong, as his ship began to inch away from the dock. Waglington flew up to the wheel with a huge grin on his face, and his voice boomed out again.

"Are you watching, Syn? Because _THIS_ is how you steal a ship! Haha, like a true pirate, right Capain?"

He must have used some sort of magic to aid him, because the ship suddenly moved out into the sea faster than Jericho would have thought possible. Syn and Sparklez were left dumbstruck as they watched the Wizard sail away, with one arm around the girl they'd been fighting over. Firefoxx just stood there with a confused expression on her face, like she couldn't quite figure out what she had just witnessed. Meanwhile, Jericho began laughing maniacally as it finally dawned on him, what Waglington had meant earlier.

While Syn and Sparklez had been bickering, the Wizard had staged the perfect pirate heist. He had stolen Sparklez ship and taken Capsize with him, impressing her at the same time. Her choice had been Waglington, not either of them. When Jericho had finally caught his breath again, he nudged his friends, who still stood staring at the speck that was Sparklez ship in shock, and said;

"Now that's what I call showing off!"

_AN: I can't be the only one who thought of this ship when they saw the wizard in the stream say something like "what about a wizard?" when Capsize said there were no men on the island for her, right? I couldn't remember which wizard it was, so I just stuck with Waglington, if I'm wrong I'll fix it though. I thought a Wizard x Capsize fic would be really fun to write, since I like working with less-canon/less popular ships. I'm also considering a Syn x Capsize fic, cause forbidden couples are always fun to write about._

_Also, I just got the mask for my Rythian cosplay in the mail, so I'm done with that one and I can work on my CaptainSparklez cosplay now! :D If anyone know where I can find glasses like his, could you let me know? xD_


End file.
